Jaws and Inuyasha
by kittycatiscool
Summary: This is basically a splurge of Jaws one and Jaws II I really had no idea where this was going when I started this but I think you'll like it.


I don't own Inuyasha or any characters in this story, I also don't own Jaws. Or a pitbull

Kagome stripped of her clothes and waded into the water. Inuyasha watched from the shore. Enjoying the view as I may say so myself. Kagome called to Inuyasha to get in the water but he wouldn't go. His hair would get frizzed and poofed up after he spent so many hours straightening it. The dark was starting to unnerve him. He knew something bad was going to happen like a shark would attack Kagome or something, but the likelihood of that happening here was like get struck by lightening striking in the same place twice. He saw a boat floating remotely close to Kagome but he couldn't hear anything while he was listening to Little Michael on his Discman. She was waving her hands in the air and looked like she was yelling at her. "HEY SWEETIE!" he yelled back. Off in the distance he saw lightening bolts. _Speak of the devil. _Kagome ducked underwater and Inuyasha started to worry after ten minutes, when she hadn't come up. _Huh maybe she grew gills and swam away. Hey, anything's possible in this day and age. _He shook out the towel they were laying on and packed up his Land Cruiser.

Kagome had been swimming out to a buoy in the water when the sky had suddenly turned dark. The water felt good against her naked skin. Fish were swimming underneath her and created a nice current. The water became instantaneously warm. _It's a good thing I didn't do that with Inuyasha around._ Her body relaxed and she floated on her back. **Dun Dun. **Kagome looked around the water. _Shit I'm being stalked by an orchestra. _The fish seemed to be scarce when you get deep, and that was starting to scare her. _Damn what am I gonna have for dinner. _**DunDun. **The music started to get faster. She looked around and saw a boat floating beside her carrying a string section. She nodded her head, _Ah. The mystery is revealed. _

The beat began to speed up. "Dundundundundundundundundun DUNDUNDUNDAAA DUNNN DUN DUN DUN DUN RERUUURERUUU!" Kagome sang with the orchestra. She waved her hands in the air and something tickled her feet. "AHHH STOP! PLEASE! Your Tickling Me!" she was laughing hysterically. It was a wonder Inuyasha couldn't hear her. She felt a tongue on the sole of her foot. "Ew; gurgle!" she screamed as she was dragged underwater.

"So you're telling me that the last time you saw Kagome Hirogoshi was yesterday afternoon when you went to have a few drinks?" Miroku pulled his sunglasses off of his nose and wiped his forehead. _Sure is hot today._

Inuyasha nodded his head, "I didn't do nothing!"

"You know I have a few witnesses who saw you get into your car at the Salty Smell and head down to the water right before dusk."

"Ya, that's when the pit bull got her, I already told that part! Now leave me alone I'm Grieving!"

"**_No_**, I remember you told me that you saw her at the tavern."

"Hey! Turn off that damn interrogating light, I'm gettin' dizzy." Inuyasha covered his face.

"Sir, that's the sun."

"Fine, whatever; just turn it off!"

Miroku shook his head. He turned to his partner Deputy Songo, "We gotta leave, He's a complete nutjob. ABC duhduhduhduh 123 do do do do do YOU AND ME!"

"Ya, sir this is a lost cause."

Inuyasha threw a pop bottle at the sky. He grumbled, "That outta turn it off since Sergeant Numb Nuts over there won't doing nothing about it. ABC duhduhduhduh 123 do do do do do YOU AND ME!"

"Ok let's get outta here before this gets any weirder." Deputy Songo got into the police cruiser. Miroku replaced his sunglasses and wrapped a bandana across his forehead.

"This is Sheriff Miroku, we need back up. That nut job Inuyasha killed Kagome Hirogoshi late last night. Bring the dogs this guy might make some trouble." He pulled out a box of smokes and took a long drag. "Sure is a long day." He whispered, just after back up pulled in and hauled Inuyasha away.

"IT WAS THE PITBULL! BEWARE OF THE PITBULL! HE GONNA KILL YOU!"

Two days after the trial and the admittance of Inuyasha to the local Insane Asylum, another strange occurrence befell the town. A mother and daughter who had been water skiing blew up. The sheriff was called to investigate.

"First that girl Kagome, Now these two; It has to be a pit bull; we gotta clear the beaches. That thing could kill children swimming in the water. These bastards aren't afraid to come close to shore. O Shit! There it is! Shh be quiet!" A dog on its hind legs stood outside the window. It was filing its many rows of teeth. "Quick pull the shotgun!" He only fired one shot and missed before it dove back in the water. "It's a good thing we got shots of it with my camera before it left. I'll be back.

"It's just a Yorkie. Don't worry yourself. It's harmless."

"YORKIES DON'T SMOKE CIGARS!" Miroku was getting frantic. The council members weren't getting it.

"That is one big Yorkie than… or maybe it's a pit bull." Miroku was trying to trick them.

"O I see yah." Miroku breathed a shy of relief. "Yep your right it's just a big Yorkie."

Ok If you want to see what happens, either watch Jaws two or wait for my next chapter. Cuz seriously I'm tired of typing right now, I've been spinning out stories and I'm extremely tired. Check out my next fic tomorrow 7/14/06.


End file.
